The World Ends With You
by troubadour12
Summary: The fate of the world lies in their hands once again. Greater risks. Higher stakes. THEY WON THE HUNT. NOW CAN THEY BE THE VICTORS OF AN EVEN GREATER CHALLENGE THAT HAS THE WHOLE WORLD IN PERIL?
1. Beginning

BEGINNING

She closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened them, it was still the same: corridor after corridor, leading to places that seemed to have no end, places she was not quite sure she'd ever gone to. It was funny how it all made sense when you were walking through them to your destination. It wasn't so funny when you turned around and found out that the walls and doors had somehow rearranged themselves while you weren't looking.

Living here for close to three months had not changed anything. No matter how many times she explored the house, no matter how she tried to memorize which led to which, she couldn't quite remember any of them when she went through the routes again. She had only gotten confused. It had been easy for Dan. It wasn't as easy for her – she dealt with encyclopedias and information, not mapping or memorization.

Grace used to be a cartographer. They'd had the same blood, shared the same genes. But Amy hadn't inherited Grace's wanderlust. Or maybe she had, just not the skills that came along with being a world traveler.

She sighed. Was she supposed to go down the left hallway or the right hallway?

Her phone began to sing, a silly song about raindrops turning to lemon drops and gumdrops. Amy frowned. It had been standard ringtone yesterday. Dan had probably changed it while she was asleep. Amy took it out and flipped it open, Nellie's name flickering on the screen. She hit 'Answer'.

"Where are you, kiddo?" Nellie asked. "Did you get lost again?"

"Um," Amy said, buying time. She didn't want to admit it, but she also knew that the sooner she confessed, the sooner she would get out of being stuck in one place. "Well…"

"Yeah, you did," Nellie concluded. "Tell me, where exactly are you?"

A pause.

"The description, then," she amended.

"I'm in a hallway with red carpeting and cream walls. There are tapestries and vases, lots of doors…"

"You'll be in the south wing. Stay there." The call ended, and Amy slipped to the floor.

What else could she do? It was actually embarrassing to think that though she and her brother technically owned this house – she would not think of its size or its grandeur – Nellie still knew it better than she did. Amy wished that she had at least imbibed some of her grandmother's talents. She wanted to be an archaeologist someday; how would that work if she couldn't find her way through her own house? She would be trapped underground, surrounded by golden tombstones and embalmed bodies. Succumbing to the dust because of lack of oxygen, where some poor sap would find her body centuries later…

Her gaze landed on a vivid painting by one of her Janus cousins. A Rembrandt, or so the seller had said. They'd had it appraised and checked for authenticity, and it had been confirmed as real. She didn't want to think of the money it cost to buy this painting; she didn't want to remember that the money came from the Cahill family's huge reserves. It was too much to dwell on: Power, fame, wealth. Three things that had fallen into their hands when they'd won the Hunt.

It didn't make anything easier. But now they were ensconced in one of Grace's estates peppered all over the world, forever sought by inquisitive paparazzi, harassed by their relatives every waking moment of their lives. It was surprising – and often ridiculous – how the world would go wild over Dan recovering his precious baseball cards. Or when Amy stepped out to buy a book; she'd done that once, and the book was on The New York Times Bestseller List the next day. Her relatives had hounded them, sending threats and blackmail letters every day. Sometimes, Amy wondered if it had been the right thing to do.

She shook her head. _Of course_it had been the right thing to do. This was for Grace. For their parents. For Dan and herself. For Uncle Fiske himself, who had helped them so much. For everyone else, the world, who depended on them.

"Hey, kiddo."

"I'm seventeen, Nellie. I don't qualify as 'kiddo' since…well, since a decade or so ago."

Nellie grinned. With her were Fiske and Dan. The old man was busy inspecting the furniture, running a figure on the surfaces, and discovering at least three layers of dust in the process. Dan was opening door after door.

She hadn't expected the three of them to come and fetch her. It only heightened her sense of humiliation. Trying to keep her cool, Amy said, "Uh…Hi? Did something happen?"

All three exchanged glances. Amy raised an eyebrow as she stood up.

"Okay, I know I'm missing something, and you guys don't have to do the creepy looks," she said.

Nellie grasped her wrist gently. "Let's go to the living room."

"Oh, and by the way Amy, I am installing a GPS program into your cell phone corresponding to the house's layout so that you won't go wandering around," Fiske added.

"Install one on mine, too," Dan told him. "All I know is the way to the dining room, the kitchen, my own room, the lawns and backyards, and the arcade room."

Fiske smiled. "Sure." A second later, though, the smile faded, replaced by a sober expression. He wiped the finger he'd used for the inspection on his black slacks. There was something he was keeping. Amy could almost feel the secret whispering to them. It was not unnatural for their guardians to keep secrets, but she always wished that she and Dan knew, too.

She looked at Dan. _What's going on?_

_I don't know either,_ his green eyes responded.

The TV was tuned in to the news when they arrived at the living room.

"Watch this," Fiske told them, his tone grim. Amy and Dan sat down on the sofa while Nellie walked out into the veranda, cell phone pressed to her ear, frowning. Fiske turned up the volume on the television, reaching a 69 before he stopped.

"…devastating earthquakes have been affecting China since yesterday. Forest fires have spread in California. A tsunami has recently…"

Amy and Dan watched, growing puzzled. Why exactly was this being shown to them? And it all seemed unbelievable, the death toll, the destruction. There was a city in ruins, where only bricks and cement survived the earthquake. A mountain left scalped and smoking by flames.

Amy licked her lips, a thousand thoughts crossing her mind, unsure of which one she would voice out. "Global warming?"

A curious sound escaped Fiske's lips. Somewhere between a choke and a barely-suppressed laugh. "It isn't something as trivial as that, Amy. This is no natural phenomena."

"Of course it isn't," Nellie chimed in, returning from the veranda. "Natural phenomena don't suddenly appear out of nowhere. And never on such a grand scale. No, some other force is at work here."

The calmness and logic of Nellie didn't surprise Amy anymore. Ever since she found out that Nellie had been specifically hired by Grace through Mr. McIntyre in order to help them out with the Clue Hunt, she and Dan had learned to trust in her judgments.

"Have you contacted them for any information they might have?" Fiske asked.

"Yes. Aside from the statistics, there is a slight hunch on who the perpetrators of these events might be," Nellie replied.

"I don't want statistics and I don't want hunches. The statistics are all over the news. I want solid facts, what will happen next - "

"Freeze!" Amy exclaimed, holding up a hand. Fiske stopped. "Thank you. Now, _what exactly is going on?_"

"Yeah, I want to know, too," Dan said.

Nellie gestured at the news. "Calamities. Increased death tolls. Somebody is bent on destroying the-"

"Wait a moment," Dan interrupted. "_Somebody?_Calamities are classified under Natural Phenomena for a reason! I mean, they're caused by nature!"

"Exactly," Amy said, for once not at odds with her brother. But that was only because he was making sense this time.

"Yes, they are," Nellie said. "But these aren't just ordinary occurrences. Amy, tell me, when have you ever seen so many disasters erupt at different areas at the same time?"

Amy had to think about it for a moment. "Never."

"But…but that's ridiculous!" Dan spluttered. "If someone was causing all this, they would need to have really advanced technology."

"Much as I hate to say it, I agree. They would have to develop extremely enhanced equipment that could penetrate the crust and withstand the heat as well as the pressure, not to mention other factors which would invariably cost them billions – no, trillions. Scratch that, probably even zillions. And it's not even just the money but the concepts of these designs, which are hard to reproduce. It takes years!" Amy said, ever the aspiring scientist. All that time with her nose buried in scientific journals weren't for nothing.

Silence.

"Uh, yeah, what she said," Dan seconded.

Nellie closed her eyes and massaged her forehead. "Look, kiddo. I don't know how you knew and where you got all that, but they've been engineering this for years. They have the necessary wealth and the necessary brains. They have the capacity to do anything."

"Who exactly are 'they'?" Amy asked, at the same time that Dan said: "Well, why didn't you stop them? Why didn't anyone stop them?"

"It's not that easy," Fiske stepped in. "You know that there are blacklisted Cahills from time to time, right? They are in this group. They're part of it, which augments the group's resources."

"Big deal! What are a few outcasts compared to us? And that still does not explain anything about them, where they got their wealth."

Nellie looked at Fiske. Fiske looked at Nellie.

"Why is it that every time you look at each other, I feel an impending sense of doom?" Amy said, trying to keep her tone lighthearted. But her eyes were narrowed, her chest tightening. _No. Not after what we'd gone through already…_

"Amy. Dan. You know that the Cahills are a very powerful, prolific race, right?" Fiske turned the TV off.

They both nodded. "Since day one," Dan reminded him.

"But not everyone is a Cahill. And these people are the greatest rivals of our family."

A heartbeat. A heartbeat that punctuated the moments of their uncertainty.

"Okay, what's the punchline?" Amy said. _Please, we've gone through enough. Don't let this be happening…!_

Fiske shook his head. "I am afraid there is no punchline, Amy. This other family has been trying to dethrone us for centuries. They were ignored because so many of us were focused on the Clues. Ignored because we mistakenly thought that they would never be able to match us. Ignored because, even then, internal problems of increasing magnitude have been our primary concern."

"And because we chose to overlook them, they have secretly hoarded many vital resources. One of them, Lucius, was the one who presented a plan to the heads. They have been working on it for decades. When the banished Cahills joined them – which were quite a number, especially during a certain event where many agents of different branches were discredited – their force was doubled. Their wealth skyrocketed. But they continued to work underground, so as not to be noticed," Nellie added.

"Who are they?" Amy repeated, dreading what was coming.

"The Sylvianos. The Sylvianos are causing all these upheavals to happen."

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**This was written before any mention of the Vespers ever came about. We are sticking to the original plot line: we chose the Sylvianos, it will be the Sylvianos.**_

_**I will be collaborating with music4evah and Joelle8 on this one.**_

_**Edited as of 12/28/10 due to the author's dissatisfaction with the first chapter.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**ADVERTISEMENTS:**_

_**The 39 Clues Fanfiction Awards**_

_**~ first founded in the latter part of 2009, the 39 Clues Fanfiction Awards was abandoned somewhere in early 2010. However, it has resurged. The entries and nominations you made in 2009 are still the same, so if you see that LucianWriter77 is nominated for "Best Newbie", you need not raise an alarm. Head on over to xxxkgcxxx's profile; the second part of the poll is up. Currently, the portion is "Best Use of Music". You may vote in that poll or PM me with your votes; later on, I will be putting up polls for the other parts as well, along with xxxkgcxxx.**_

_**The Nellie Gomez Foundation**_

_**~ TNGF is a group focused on the improvement of the 39 Clues Fanfiction archive. They are a little inactive of late, but rest assured that the founders are pooling their best efforts for the betterment of the archive. PM Isabel Kabra and be a member now!**_

_**~ You may also want to visit their sister sites, Fictastic! and The Daily Flame.**_

_**The Madrigals Awards**_

_**~ Headed by Cascading Rainbows and Theia 47, The Madrigals Awards features only the best of the best of the fandom. Currently, the winners of Round One and Round Two are up; notable fanfics which have won in the TMA are The Great Cahill Race, Morbid Curiosity, The Dancer, Memories, and many more. Visit their website for the full list of winners – and be a member yourself! The link is found in Cascading Rainbows' profile.**_

_*****__**THE MERGE***_

_**~TNGF and TMA have joined forces in order to improve the quality of the fandom. Watch out for any collaborative work that these two organizations will put out, sometime in the near future!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**39 Clues Fanfic Feature**_

**21 Years by Joelle8**

_**21 Years features Irina/Fiske. Though many would say that it is the first crack!ship, in all actuality, 21 Years is second. However, it does have the distinction of being the first *serious* crack!ship in the fandom. 21 Years is remarkable, in that it delves into the improbable without bordering on the ridiculous. It is a "what if" situation with a touch of realism to it, making the story and interpretation more alive than if it were formulaic. A must-read.**_

_****Historical footnote: If we are to define a crack!ship as a pairing between two people not normally paired together, then the first crack!ship is "Of Gangsters and Librarians", which features Jonah and Amy. However, it was categorized under Humor/Parody; which explains why 21 Years can be considered as the first **__**serious **__**crack!ship.****_


	2. Alliances

Dan blinked. "Syl whats?" he asked, clearly mystified.

Amy whacked his arm. "Sylvianos!" she hissed. Although the act was perhaps uncalled-for; Dan was perpetually confused, as if he always walked into the the middle of a movie. Still, she wished he'd pay attention for once. Here she was, getting worried, and he hadn't even heard the name _properly._

"This is serious," Nellie warned. She sat forward in her seat, bracing her arms on her knees. "The end of the world is at stake."

"Yeah, I picked that up," Dan muttered.

_Whack_.

"Hey!"

Amy just gave him an innocent look. "What?"

Dan grumbled to himself, but he didn't reply.

"Anyways," Fiske cleared his throat, "Back to the problem at hand."

"I have a few questions." Amy raised a hand. "First of all, exactly who are the Sylvianos? Are they kind of like us, famous people in history?"

Dan groaned. '_Please, no more research_,' he pleaded silently.

Fiske suppressed a chuckle at his great-nephew's obvious abhorrence of intellectual work. "No research in this one, Dan; no worries."

"Oh, thank the lord," Dan sighed with relief. Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're such a drama queen, Dan!" she exclaimed.

"I'M a drama queen? You are _sooooooo_ not going there-"

"Hey! Kiddos! Enough bickering for once, okay?" Nellie cut in, thoroughly irritated. "Some Sylvianos are famous people- after all, not every talented person in the world can be a Cahill, right? I'm pretty sure that you've heard of at least some Sylvianos- there are actually a bunch. Charles Manson, Kurt Cobain-"

"Kurt Cobain's a Sylviano?" Amy shrieked, outraged. "But- But-"

"HA!" Dan exclaimed. "I always knew there was something weird about that guy!"

"Can we get back on topic, please?" Fiske interjected. Dan and Amy were silent at once. "The Sylvianos are definitely a force to be reckoned with. They are, without a doubt, the one thing that could completely destruct all the Cahills in the world- not to mention the world itself. To defeat them, we would need a lot of help."

"Who from?" Amy asked.

"Our relatives," Fiske answered grimly, sharing a look with Nellie, who knew exactly what he meant. For a moment, Dan and Amy were silent, thinking that this wasn't too big of a deal. Then-

"You do _not_ mean our old clue hunting enemies!" Dan shouted.

"I'm sorry, Dan, but we don't have another choice. Grace picked you all for the clue hunt because you showed skill and promise; our best bet to defeat the Sylvianos would be to work with them."

"By 'them,' Fiske," Amy began quietly, "you don't mean the- the Kabras, do you?"

"I'm afraid so," Fiske sighed. "They're the heads of the Lucian branch. An alliance with them would, in this scenario, be invaluable."

"I don't like them any more than you do, Amy," Nellie said, smiling wryly. "But we need their help."

Amy took a deep breath and nodded. She always knew that she would have to face them again someday; she had just hoped that it would be a long, long time from now.

"The Holts, too?" Dan asked, distracting Amy for the time being.

"Of course. As well as the Wizards, Alistair Oh, the Starlings, and whoever else is willing to help us," Fiske said.

"That's a lot of people," Amy gulped. '_Who want to, or have wanted to, kill us,_' she added silently.

"You're right," Nellie spoke. "And we need even more than that."

There was silence for awhile. Finally, Dan rubbed his hands together and proclaimed, "Let's get this show on the road."

"Not so fast." Amy held up a hand. "I still have questions."

"No, we are NOT going to a library," Dan said.

Amy glared. "Not that!" She turned to Nellie and Fiske, eyes searching their faces hopefully. "What other information do you have about the Sylvianos? Do you know anything else? We need more information if we're going to convince a bunch of people that hate us to help us."

Nellie glanced at Fiske, giving him a look that said, 'Your turn.'

Fiske nodded. "Our resources on them are limited," he explained. "The Tomas have almost never kept tabs on them; neither have the Janus, although they have kept records of anything important. The Ekaterina were smart enough to keep some surveillance. The Lucians weren't quite as resourceful, however. The Madrigals were focused on other things, so the Ekaterinas are our best bet. However, even though the challenge of the clues is over, they will be reluctant to tell us anything."

Amy nodded slowly, digesting the information. "So no one knows anything?"

"They enjoy being secretive," Nellie put in. "But we may have a better chance of understanding the enemy if we can all combine what we know. That's why we need to contact everyone."

"But what are they even trying to do?" Amy asked. "Destroy the world?"

"It's a possibility," Nellie shrugged. Amy paled. That wasn't very comforting.

"Don't worry," Fiske said quickly. "Once we have more information, we'll figure something out."

"Like I said earlier," Dan cut in impatiently, "let's GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD."

Everyone agreed, and Nellie flipped open her cell phone. "So. Who are we going to call first?"

* * *

Ever since Alistair Oh had become the Ekaterina branch leader, thanks to Bae's well-deserved death (in Alistair's opinion), all of his calls were directed to his office. Therefore, when his home phone rang suddenly- in the middle of the night, no less!- he had every right to be suspicious.

Tentatively, the aged Korean man climbed out of bed, grabbed his cane from where it was leaning against his bedside table, and walked to the phone in his room. Not even the cane made a sound. Alistair picked up the phone hesitantly, lifted it up to his ear, and asked, "Who is calling?"

"Is this Alistair Oh?"

The voice on the other line was young, female, and startlingly familiar. However, for the life of him, Alistair couldn't identify the person, no matter how hard his brain was working. While he tried to figure out who had called him, he questioned sharply, "Why do you want to know?"

"Is this Alistair Oh or not?" The voice sounded slightly aggravated. "We don't have time to play Twenty Questions."

Now the voice sounded even more familiar to Alistair. "Not that I am Alistair Oh," he began slowly, "but prove that you know Alistair."

A new voice- still female, but younger and significantly more recognizable- answered him. "Y-You were present at the death of H-Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent. There, you st-stole a sheet of paper with a riddle on it that led to one of the thirty-nine clues from between some b-books. Grace Cahill in-invited you to her will reading at her f-funeral, and you chose t-to join the hunt for the thirty-nine clues."

Alistair's eyes bugged out of his head as he replied, utterly astonished, "Amy?"

"Y-Yes."

"My dear girl!" Alistair's tone was instantly jovial. It had been so, _so_ long since he had heard from his niece and nephew; and many nights, he had found himself wondering about their well-being. Suddenly, it occurred to him that something was wrong; otherwise, why would they call him, when he had betrayed them so many times? "What did you call about?"

"The Sylvianos are rising." The first voice was back, and now, Alistair realized that it belonged to Nellie Gomez, Amy and Dan's au pair. Her words struck a chord of fear into Alistair's heart, and he found himself gasping in horror (even though he hated when the idiot Janus actors or actresses did that in movies). "We need your help."

"How do you know they're rising?" Alistair inquired worriedly. "We haven't seen or heard anything from the Sylvianos in years! Decades, in fact!"

"They've used those decades to engineer the natural phenomena that are currently spreading across the earth. You can't possibly think that all of these natural catastrophes are actually natural, do you, Alistair? The tornadoes? The hurricanes and tsunamis? It's too big of a coincidence."

This new voice was deep and clearly masculine; Alistair new for a fact that he had never met this person before. "Who are you?" he asked abruptly.

"You don't need to know. I'm allied with Amy and Dan," the voice responded. Alistair could tell that that was the best answer he would receive, so he decided to drop the subject. For the time being.

"Alright, then," the Korean said, "I do see what you mean. But, the Sylvianos... this is very, very bad."

"No duh, Sherlock!"

Alistair chuckled. "Hello to you, too, Dan."

"Hey, Uncle Alistair. So, are you going to help us, or what?"

It only took Alistair a minute to make his decision. He had heard rumors about the Sylvianos and the destruction they were capable of; the so-called 'natural' catastrophes were only more evidence of that.

Besides, Amy and Dan needed him. This was a chance for him to win their trust back- for good. He wanted that more than anything in the world.

"Yes. I will help you."

* * *

"Well, that went well, I thought," Nellie gave a sigh of contentment as she sat back. "I'll admit, he sounded tired, but at least he's on our side."

"He was an easy one," Fiske said. "This is only the beginning, and our tasks will more likely become harder rather than easier."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Right, who's next?"

Nellie shrugged. "I don't know. Fiske?"

"I suggest the Starlings. You never interacted with them much in the past, and so you do not hold such strong grudges against each other. Do you all agree?" They all nodded, and Nellie punched in the numbers.

* * *

Sinead Starling smiled to herself as she painted/removed her pink nail polish. '_I can't believe I wore the same nail polish for a whole day!_' she thought. '_It's just disgraceful! Besides, pink is soooooooo yesterday!_' She held up the bottle of sparkly pink nail polish next to her. '_Sparkly pink is the new fad!_'

Suddenly, the phone rang. Of course, Sinead wasn't surprised. She was, after all, the most popular girl in school. And Ted and Ned were both tied for the spot of Most Popular Boy- they weren't nearly as popular as Sinead, though. It was impossible. No matter what they said.

"SOMEONE GET THAT PHONE!" Sinead yelled.

"YOU GET IT!" Ted shouted back. Or maybe it was Ned. Sinead really couldn't tell the difference.

"I'M BUSY, YOU INGRATE!" Sinead screamed back. "MY NAILS ARE WET!"

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOUR STUPID NAILS?" One of Sinead's brothers- probably the one who hadn't already spoken, she guessed- cried back. "AND WHY ARE THEY WET, ANYWAYS?"

'_Oh my gosh_.' Sinead rolled her eyes; sometimes, her brothers were such idiots. It was surprising that they were Ekaterinas, really. "I'M TAKING OFF MY NAIL POLISH AND REPAINTING THEM!_DUH!_ NOW GO GET THE PHONE! THAT RINGING IS HURTING MY EARS!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE THE PHONE IS RIGHT NEXT TO YOUR BED! SO PICK IT UP ALREADY!"

Sinead rolled her eyes. "Clearly, I have to do everything around here," she grumbled heatedly under her breath as she carefully picked up her phone, making sure not to let her nails touch anything. "What do you want?" she asked into the receiver.

"H-Hello? Is- Is this S-Sinead St-St-Starling?" the voice at the other end asked.

"Duh," Sinead replied. '_Wonder what the girl wants_,' she pondered internally. '_Her stutter is horrendous. Poor thing. Probably only has three cars_.' "And I repeat, what do you want?"

"Y-You don't r-remember me, d-do y-you?" the girl asked from the other end, her stutter still prominent. And very, very annoying.

"'Course I don't," Sinead said, and then popped her bubble gum. "You haven't introduced yourself! Who taught you manners, a baboon?"

The girl's voice was even quieter now than before. '_Oh, I guess I offended her. I feel sooooooooo bad,_' Sinead thought sarcastically, smirking, as the girl answered, "I-I'm s-sorry, you-you're right. I sh-should have i-introduced m-myself first. I-I'm A-Amy C-C-Cahill."

Sinead sat up straight on her bed when she heard the girl's name. It couldn't be... "Amy? Amy as in my cousin and former competitor in the thirty-nine clues hunt?"

"Y-Yes," Amy replied. "And a-about the cl-cl-clue hunt... C-Can we just p-put that b-behind us? Pl-Please?"

"Why not," Sinead shrugged nonchalantly, even though Amy couldn't see. Amy may be annoying- '_She always was,_' Sinead reflected almost fondly- she had always been pretty nice to Sinead. Even though Sinead had a tendency to "accidentally" spill her juice on Amy's clothes at Grace's prior gatherings. (Really, Sinead had been doing Amy a favor. Spilling juice on her clothes forced her to get new clothes. They were still just as ugly, though.)

"O-Oh, good," Amy sighed, sounding very relieved. "L-Listen, there's a b-big problem, a-and w-we need your h-help."

"What's the problem?"

"H-Have you ever heard of th-the S-Sylvianos?"

"The Sylvianos?" Sinead shrieked quietly. "Have I heard of them? What kind of question is that? I'm not stupid! Of course I know that they're our enemy family and that they're evil and that we should crush them like bugs! Why would you even ask something like that?"

"I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't m-mean to be o-offensive. I h-hadn't h-heard of them, s-so I d-didn't know i-if you would have, either."

Sinead sighed. "Whatever. What's going on with the Sylvianos?"

"Y-You know all the e-earthquakes a-and the t-tornadoes a-and other ca-calamities that have been p-popping up r-recently?"

"Duh! Why?"

"The Syl-Sylvianos are c-causing them."

Sinead paused, and then asked, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Wh-What?"

"The Sylvianos can't cause natural disasters! It's impossible! They're natural, after all-"

"I-I thought th-the same, b-but the S-Sylvianos are c-causing them. Y-You have t-to believe me, S-Sinead."

The young Starling sighed. "Why are you telling me about this anyways?"

"The o-only way we can b-beat the S-Sylvianos is if w-we all work t-together. Th-that includes you. A-And your brothers."

With her nose scrunched up in distaste, Sinead responded, "Do my brothers really have to be involved in this?"

"Yes, we do."

Sinead groaned. "Ted, Ned, if you were going to pick up the phone and eavesdrop on me, why didn't you just pick up the phone in the first place like I asked you to?"

"We only decided-"

"-That we would eavesdrop-"

"-On you when we heard that-"

"-You were talking to Amy-"

"-Meaning that something big was up."

Sinead banged her head against her bed. "I hate you two, you know that? God, how I wish I was an only child."

"I agree w-with you th-there, Sinead," Amy chuckled. '_Oh, right- she has a brother, too_,' Sinead remembered suddenly. '_Dave or something, I think_.' "So, are y-you three in, o-or not?"

"We're in," the Starling triplets answered together. Then, they all groaned; they hated when they did that.

* * *

**_Chapter written by:_**

**_Joelle8_**

**_music4evah_**

**_Slight edits made by:_**

**_troubadour12_**


End file.
